osrspsdevelopmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Slayer Tower
The Slayer Tower is located north-west of Canifis. There are three levels, each with increasingly dangerous Slayer monsters. It is also known as the "Morytania Slayer Tower" or "Canifis Slayer Tower". All monsters within the building require a certain Slayer level to kill, the lowest being Crawling Hands at level 5, and the highest being Abyssal demons at level 85 Slayer. During the Second Age, the Slayer Tower was built by the followers of Viggora. Players may also find the ghost of Viggora here during The Curse of Zaros miniquest. Players may also earn bonus Slayer experience depending on their progress on the Morytania Diary. The amount of bonus experience gained starts at 2.5% with the easy task completed, increasing by 2.5% for each set complete, up to 10% with the elite tasks completed. Note: Dwarf Multicannon cannot be used here. If attempted, you receive the message, "Dark forces are preventing the dwarven construction from working. Travel *The Slayer ring can be used to teleport to the main entrance of the tower. *Fairy ring code lands you in the west of Canifis, just south of the tower. *Alternatively, you can walk from Varrock through Paterdomus, though this is by far the longest route. *Another option, the player can use the Ectophial to teleport to Port Phasmatys, and walk from there. *The Kharyrll teleport (spell, tablet, POH portal) will take the player to Canifis, where it is a short run north-west. *The Salve Graveyard Teleport (requires Arceuus spellbook) will take you to the graveyard just south of the tower. *The Fenkenstrain's Castle Teleport will take the player to Fenkenstrain's Castle, which is just a short run east of the tower. Layout Basement The basement can be accessed through a ladder on the ground floor, near the entrance. Monsters here can only be killed on a Slayer task. Raulyn will stop players who attempt to attack monsters that are not on their slayer task. The basement is dimly lit, although a light source is not required to enter. Ground floor The is inhabited by only Crawling Hands in the west wing and part of the east wing. Banshees are found in the east part of the wing. Near a group of crawling hands is a spiked chain requiring 61 Agility (can be boosted) to use. Using this spike will take the player to the middle floor, where the Aberrant spectres are located. DO NOT climb up if you do not have a nosepeg or Slayer helmet, or your stats will be drained by the spectres. First floor The is inhabited by infernal mages in the north-eastern part of the wing, bloodvelds in the north-western part of the wing, and Aberrant spectres in the south part of the wing. A large door separates the bloodveld and aberrant spectre room. Another spiked chain can be found in the infernal mage room. This chain requires 71 Agility (can be boosted) to take players to the third floor, where the Nechryaels are located. The spiked chain in the aberrant spectre room can be used to climb back down to the ground floor, requiring 61 Agility (can be boosted). Second floor The is where the strongest monsters in the tower reside. Gargoyles inhabit the south-eastern wing, Nechryaels in the north-eastern and Abyssal demons in the north-western wings. Near the staircases of this floor lies a rooftop entrance and a magical chest. The rooftop entrance portal is initially disabled, and activates permanently when a brittle key is used on it. This unlocks the Grotesque Guardians boss fight. The magical chest nearby collects items lost on death during the fight, requiring 50,000 coins to reclaim them. A spiked chain can be found at the Nechryael room which takes players down to the middle floor, where the Infernal mages reside. This requires 71 Agility (can be boosted). Music *The Terrible Tower Trivia *The Slayer Tower is currently the only slayer area in Old School RuneScape that has superior variants for all of its inhabitants. *Prior to the Client of Kourend update, players could only earn bonus experience if they have completed all the tasks of the Morytania Diary, but after the update was then scaled depending on the difficulty of the diary. Category:Buildings Category:Slayer